


In the Face of Calamity

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Heartshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: It's been five years since Domino City was brought down by Zorc and his force of kaiju monsters. Yugi is an aspiring Jaeger pilot, though he still hasn't found a drift compatible partner. He trains in the New Domino base along with Ryou who works there as a researcher. Things change at the base as an Egyptian team of pilots, researchers, and military staff join them. Yugi has a rather interesting encounter with one of the pilots: Atem. And just like that, he has another crush.





	In the Face of Calamity

_Desolation. Despair. A city that had once stood proud and bustling with citizens now lay in ruin. Skeletons of skyscrapers were all that remained of the towering structures. All was quiet with fog hanging about like a ghostly form. It was eerily silent with only the sound of rain and howling winds. It resembled more of an ancient ruin more than a city that had been just fine a week ago. The roll of the nearby ocean waves echoed like the tolling of a bell. I stood alone among the ruins. All was quiet, but like a sudden flash of lightning, I knew I wasn’t alone. Towering above me was the creature responsible for all this: the creature that managed to break through the fortified sea wall that had been promised to be strong enough to hold back the nightmares. Why was he here? I’ve always asked myself that question: why? What did we do to deserve this? Maybe the planet itself was finally through with humanity. So through, that it sent nightmares from another dimension to do away with us. Though my legs shook like nothing else, I stood my ground, staring down the shadow being himself. His crimson eyes pierce through me, threatening to dissolve my very soul. It’s always the last thing I see before..before.._

Yugi gasped as he sat up in bed like a jolt of electricity just went through his body. It took him a moment to realize the sheets were sticking to him as he was covered in sweat. Sticking his tongue out in disgust, he pried the damp sheets off of him and got himself up, practically having to hit his thighs just to get himself going. That dream. It happened every so often, but it was always the same dream. Domino City. He still couldn’t believe it was gone. All that he knew had been taken away from him in the blink of an eye along with everyone else.  
Ever since first contact with creatures that they called “kaiju,” the world had been dragged down into what he could only describe as hell. It wasn’t long before it was every city and country for themselves as governments and corporations had scrambled to fortify cities to keep citizens safe. It still seemed like a losing battle, but he had made a promise to remain optimistic.

Yugi glanced at the clock by his bed, remembering that there were guests coming to visit the base. Who knows? Maybe it was finally his opportunity to find a compatible partner. Going to the bathroom, Yugi splashed cold water on his face, immediately waking up further at that. It was always an unpleasant shock, but it did get the job done.

Walking through the halls, people were already getting to work. Yugi put on his usual friendly smile, waving to anyone he recognized. He paused a moment as he walked past the viewing window that looked into the main hanger. The Jaegers. They were humanity’s last line of defense against the kaiju, and their leader or at least that’s what he seemed to be: Zorc. For now, it was only a pipe dream to pilot one. Through hard work and sheer will power, Yugi had managed to join the Jaeger program, though he wasn’t technically a pilot yet. That meant being compatible with someone, being able to work closely with someone..someone he wouldn’t be afraid to share everything with. Remembering his reoccurring dream, Yugi shivered at that thought.  
Still lost in thought, he suddenly turned to keep going and immediately bumped into someone.

   “Sorry, sorry,” he said before opening his eyes, still in a daze.

   “Oh, it’s not a problem, Yugi. I should probably be more alert when I’m walking around.” Yugi definitely knew that voice.

   “Hey, Ryou! Um, how’s the research going?” Yugi smiled at seeing his friend with his lab coat on and haired pulled up in a pony tail. He could never get over how adorable he looked in that lab coat, though it would definitely take much more courage to say that out loud.

   “It’s going. I haven’t really found any break throughs yet, but studying the kaiju is pretty fun. I’m not going to lie. You know I’ve always been fascinated by weird stuff like that,” Ryou chuckled, twirling a bit of his hair around his finger.  
God, even his nervous gestures are cute. Yugi shook his head in an attempt to put that thought to the back of his mind.

   “Yeah, this must be like a dream job for you. I’m just glad I managed to get into the Jaeger program, so I can work in the same base as you. Did you hear that pilots from Egypt are visiting today?” Who knows? Maybe meeting someone new would help in finding a partner.

   “Yes, some of them are researchers, so I’ll be helping with them. They should be here shortly as long as everything goes well. Let’s chat more on break, okay? I really should get back to the lab, and I’m sure you have warming up and training to do.”  
Yugi nodded, wanting to talk more but knowing that their duties came first. He gave him a wave and started jogging towards the locker room.

He changed into more comfortable clothes for moving around in: tank top with a pair of leggings, deciding to go in early to do some sparring with the training program to kill some time. He managed to get a good fifteen minutes in on one of the more advance levels before he heard the announcement of the guests’ arrival over the intercom.

It seemed everyone was headed towards the main hanger. Yugi had to push his way to the front. Given his height, he’d like to actually get a view. He squinted his eyes as the doors were opened. Rain and spray from the ocean just outside hit all of them. He could make out the colossal silhouette of another freighter just nearby along with smaller boats getting closer and closer. Once the doors were closed again, and he could actually see, Yugi looked over the group that were being led inside. There were a variety of outfits: researchers, commanders, pilots, etc. Many of them looked to be in their twenties, around his age in fact. His eyes locked on a particular pilot, but the first thing he noticed was the hair. Was this guy trying to copy him or was Yugi copying him because it looked very similar to his own. Even his eyes were a lot like Yugi’s but with a red hue. Yugi was too busy studying him to notice those features were getting closer and closer until he was standing right in front of Yugi. Yugi tried his best not to let a surprised squeak escape his throat. He just knew his face was bright red when he placed a hand on his cheek: dark skin contrasting his own complexion.

   “U-um, can I help you?” Yugi tried his best to seem confident even trying to put a little sass into it besides his rampant embarrassment.

   “You caught my eye. That’s all. Are you a pilot too? Or were you just working out for fun?” The Egyptian pilot glanced over Yugi’s outfit, seemingly unfazed by Yugi’s reaction. Yugi was caught by surprise when he just suddenly spoke in his language.

   “Uh, y-yeah, I am, but I don’t pilot a Jaeger yet or anything, and I do like my personal space.” He took the opportunity to pull away, taking a step back in order to calm his nerves. “I’m Yugi Mutou by the way.” He at least didn’t forget to hold out his hand to him, really hoping he didn’t decide to kiss it.

   “Atem. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He happily shook Yugi’s hand. “Well, that’s alright. I haven’t found a drift compatible partner either but maybe that can change.” He winked, saying nothing else as he continued to follow the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just threw this together once I got an idea. For now, it'll just be a one shot, but please tell me what you guys think and if you want me to continue this as a longer fic Also, I have no idea if there is an official ship name for Yugi, Atem, and Ryou in a poly relationship, but let me know if there is. ^^
> 
> Note: dream sequences will be in italics and in first person


End file.
